


Overview

by agent_florida



Series: All Too Human [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Other, Overview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you just joining us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overview

If the AI were actually human beings, how would that affect their relationships with their handlers? How would they have become something so far from human, but still retain all the fragility that comes with the human condition? How would canon events be different - and even more frightening, how would they remain the same? Multiple stories fit into this 'verse, including Love and Logic (direct sequel to Locks and Keys, York/Delta), Deconstruction (direct sequel to Love and Logic, follows Delta), Retribution (Reconstruction as retold from a human Delta's point of view), Transgressions (eventually concurrent with Locks and Keys, Wash/Epsilon), Sanctionary (concurrent with Transgressions and going past Locks and Keys, Maine/Sigma), Fragments (Greek agents before meeting Freelancers, dark genfic with hints of shipping), and Antebellum (Freelancers before meeting Greek agents, genfic with various shipping).


End file.
